Mobile devices obtain power from a battery pack that may be recharged. The power from the battery pack is primarily consumed when the processor, memory and the display are engaged in operations commanded by one or more applications. Some applications may also engage additional hardware systems such as color displays, audio systems, Wi-Fi transceivers, wireless service transceivers and GPS receivers. The power drain on the battery pack depends on what applications and systems are operating and for how long.
Applications (or “apps”) vary in terms of their power demands and their importance. For example, the operating system of a mobile device may generally be perceived to be more important than a video game application by a user in one demographic group but not in another. An application that collects data for the benefit of a service provider may not be perceived by the user of the mobile device as having priority over any other application.
Memory is another limited resource on a mobile device. Apps that utilize runtime memory may operate myopically without awareness of the needs and demands of other apps. As runtime memory usage approaches a threshold limit, performance of the mobile device may be degraded. Different users may have different perceptions about which applications have priority over other applications. For example, a person who texts and plays interactive games may not perceive value in a calendar application. An application that collects data for the benefit of a service provider may not be perceived by the user of the mobile device as having priority over any other application.
Memory and battery monitoring is largely a user task. Devices may be able to warn a user when memory or battery levels are low but are not able to take action to forestall consequences from a loss of power or an overtaxed memory.
Battery and memory management may be particularly important when the user is asked to allow an application to operate on the mobile device for the benefit of a third party. For example, a third party may ask to operate an application that collects data. Wireless network planning is a difficult task that is often made more challenging by a lack of actual network and usage data. Current mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers (“tablets”) and laptop computers (“laptops”) are able to use Wi-Fi and wireless services (3G and 4G) simultaneously or in the alternative. It would be beneficial for a provider of both wireless and Wi-Fi services to know how potential users are likely to use the service offerings of the service provider before resources are committed to a particular network architecture.
Data from which such potential usage might be determined are difficult to obtain. Users of mobile devices may object to monitoring their usage habits on privacy grounds. Additionally, even if the privacy concerns may be overcome, users may be disinclined to consent to monitoring if the monitoring activity interferes with usage of the mobile device.